Only If You Want To - NikkiLorraine - Waterloo Road
by x-rach13-x
Summary: I've been obsessing over this pairing lately. When Lorraine decides to take Nicki up on her offer, but only if she want's to. Set a few days after the encounter in Michael's Office. (Rated T, just incase)
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine sighed at her reflection in the window of the PRU, Nicki had just left after another awkward encounter during a conversation about Scout's exam results and where they thought they should go from there, she left after a glance turned into more of a lustful stare into each others eyes. Lorraine was sure of the fact that she was straight, she had been through countless boys as a teenager, even a few steady boyfriends for a while, as for Nicki, wasn't she close to Tom? She was sure they had something going on, everyone was, didn't Nikki even think so?

She decided that the only think to do was to go for that drink with her and find out exactly why she had felt like her heart was going to jump from her chest everytime she was in the same room as her, she found herself with a burst of confidence as she made her way through the school hoping to catch Nicki before she left, her confidence was quickly ripped away when she saw that Nikki hadn't left and she was really going to ask her. Her throat began to get dryer and her hands began to shake as she got closer to her.

"Nikki?" Lorraine said as Nikki was about to leave school for the weekend.

"Uh- Y- Yeah?" She replied, her hand frozen to the door handle of her car, butterflies taking flight in her stomach like they did everytime she saw Lorraine since the thing in Michael's office.

"I was wondering if, um, you want to g- go for that drink? T-t-tonight, only if you want to" Lorraine blurted out, she thought she was going to be sick right where she was standing, but because of the best feeling possible. She'd never felt like this, and even though she couldn't quite get her own head around it, she loved everything about it.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Nicki said, not being able to stop her mouth forming a huge smile, the action was reciprocated almost instantly by Lorraine who seemed to be frozen to the spot, much like herself.

"Can you be at mine for say... 7:30?" She asked reluctantly, incase Nicki didn't mean for the 'drinks' to be the date Lorraine hoped for.

"Yup, thats fine, so I'll see you then..." Nicki said,still smiling, and now able to move, she relaxed and opened the door of her car.

"See you" Lorraine said, waving slightly as she watched Nicki drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine was sat in the centre of her bed, the entire contents of her wardrobe spread around her, she sighed heavily before finally settling on a just above the knee length dress, which clung tight to her figure, she then threw all the clothes back into her wardrobe in a careless manner before sitting down infront of her mirror to apply her make-up, she'd found over the years that she just had no self-confidence without her make-up.

Nicki stood in her kitchen, staring into her mug of coffee, reluctant to lift it to her mouth incase she spilled any on her pastel blue blouse she'd spent what felt like hours trying to find the blazer which matched perfectly, she eventually decided against the coffee and poured it down the sink, she then began putting on her usual, minimal amount of mascara, foundation and blusher, she thought about adding lipgloss, then not wanting to seem like she was being too obvious, put it back in the bag. She made her way to her car and drove off to Lorraine's.

Lorraine stood infront of the table she had perfectly set for the meal she had cooked for them both, she never was one to cook, but she didn't exactly feel herself at the moment, so she decided to go for something different than throwing her cash around, taking Nicki for an expensive meal at an extravagant restraunt, she just didn't seem the type.

The doorbell rang and Lorraine lit the candles on the table before going over and answering the door.

"Hi!" Lorraine said, opening the door and gesturing Nicki to comem in, her lips spreading into a huge grin at the sight of the woman stood before her, she seemed different, she just didn't know how.

"Hi, sorry I'm early, I just didn't expect there to be no traffic and-" Nicki walked into the house, a sudden bout of nerves overcoming her as she tried to explain her earliness when she noticed the table through the doors of the kitchen.

"You did all this?" Nicki asked pointing to the table in the dining room, with plates of perfectly laid out salads and wine glasses set on it.

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing really. You dont-?" Lorraine asked, feeling the embarrassment rise to her face, her cheeks warm, she looked at the floor.

"No- I love it, it looks amazing" Nicki told Lorraine putting her hand on her shoulder to show she meant it, Lorraine looked up slightly, Nicki smiled at her and followed Lorraine to the table.

As time passed, and a few courses later, both women began to feel more relaxed, making conversation about work and general life.

"So, how's the PRU going?" Lorraine asked, playing with a leftover piece of fruit on her plate with her fork.

"Really good actually, I'm really looking forward to next term, I think we're gonna get even better results than this year now we have an idea what we're doing, but really, its down to you for giving us the money to get it going" Nicki replied, watching intently as Lorraine played with the leftovers on her plate.

"Oh, not at all! If it wasn't for people like you who are strong enough to deal with students like The Barry's and such-like then the PRU would amount to nothing" She told Nicki, making eye contact

There was total silence for aroud 30 seconds as they stared into each others eyes, Lorraine dropped her fork, resulting in a plate cracked in half, one half flying from the table and onto the floor, crumbling into smaller pieces. The silence was broken by the sound of the plate breaking and the gasps of Nicki as the loud crash reminded her of her days in the army, she quickly realised that the sound was not that of a gun, but of a plate being sent across the room.

"Oh, let me get that" Nicki said, leaving her chair and picking up the pieces of broken plate.

"No, I'll get it, I'm so stupid and clumsy" Lorraine sighed, walking over to where Nicki was clearing the plate.

"Look, its done, see" Nicki said, showing Lorraine the pieces of broken plate in her hand, small trickles of blood ran from her index finger.

"God, you've cut your finger, let me clean it up for you" Lorraine said taking the plate from Nicki and putting it in the bin, Nicki sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"You really don't have to, it's just a scratch" Nicki told her, after all, a cut on a finger is nothing compared to a bullet in the chest that some of her colleuges in the army had taken, a lump formed in her throat as she thought about it, but she swallowed it and cleared her throat.

"I insist" Lorraine said, reaching up to get her first aid box, Nicki watched, trying not to let any blood spill onto the worktop.

"Shall I kiss it better?" Lorraine laughed as she finished bandaging Nicki's wound.

"Shut up" Nicki joked, Lorraine giggled and went to put the box back in the cupboard, on the way somehow managing to trip over her own feet, and almost falling over, but Nicki caught her.

"Oops" Nicki said, looking into Lorraine's eyes as she did the same into her own.

"Hm" Lorraine tried to speak but instead, lifted her head and kissed Nicki.

"Sorry" She said, only half serious.

"Don't be" Nicki smiled, kissing her again 


End file.
